In the development of high speed turbine engines, there has been a long standing need for a high performance slip ring for continuously transferring electrical signals from strain gages, thermocouples and the like that can be easily and quickly restored to peak performance. It is inherent in the nature of a slip ring to eventually reach objectionable wear levels on those components, such as rings, brushes, and bearings, that are essential to quality performance. The usual approach to this problem is to replace the complete slip ring assembly because the rotating conductors are cemented to the supporting shaft or of a molded construction which is integral with the shaft or to require time consuming and highly skilled labor to carefully rebuild the rotor with new individual rings and insulation components, and even then some slip ring designs themselves do not provide for proper dimensional control during operation under adverse conditions of temperature and vibration because of their method of construction.